Shuri
Shuri 'is the major protagonist in [[Black Panther (film)|''Black Panther]] and Avengers: Infinity War. Background Shuri is the only daughter of T'Chaka and Queen Ramonda, King and Queen of the hidden country, Wakanda. She and her brother, T'Challa are extremely close. Smarter than Tony Stark, Shuri is a brave woman who does everything best for her country's interest. A woman of eighteen years old, Shuri is sure of herself whens he says her brother will be the greatest King and Black Panther the world has ever seen. With a sense of inventing and a sense of humor, the princess of Wakanda is very supportive of her family and continues inventing in order to improve her country's way of life. Personality Shurihas an intellectual level with that of Tony Stark. An intelligent young woman, she has an entire lab and continues to do research there. She was able to heal Everett Ross when he was critically injured and able to cure Bucky Barnes from his affliction from his HYDRA programming. Shuri could have been able to remove the mind Stone embedded in Vision's head if Thanos' minions hadn't intervened. She has put the use of abundance in vibranium in order to help the advancement of her country. A true mechanic, Shuri never believes that there is no end to a device's use and continues to improve it until it works the way she sees fit and is always excited when her devices are put to good use by her brother, her people, etc. She is very close and supportive of her brother, T'Challa, the current king of Wakanda. However, being a younger sibling, Shuri often teases her brother and never addresses him with formality. Nevertheless, she still has faith in her brother being a great king and the best Black Panther the world has ever seen. she is very concerned about her family safety and love them very much. Shuri sometimes watched American movies with her father on several occasions. Shuri is also sometimes sarcastic, shown when she yells at Ross, who asks what he should do with the Wakandan planes he found, she sarcastically and impatiently yelled at him to shoot him down while she is fighting her cousin. She is also a fan of American culture, often making remarks about other pop culture. She often yell mean quotes at her brother, one-time referenced The Wizard of Oz when Ross awoke from his coma, sarcastically telling him that they're not in Kansas anymore. She often dresses an American style clothing and also complained about wearing a corset she had to wear at her brother's coronation. Appearance Shuri is a young woman, about seventeen years old. She often wears American clothing, often a T-shirt and shorts. She only wears traditional Wakanda dresses for special events. Abilities *'''Genius Level Intellect - Shuri is a very smart woman intelligence the level of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. She was able to find ways on how to use vibranium and knew how to cure Bucky Barnes of the control HYDRA had on him *'Master Engineer' - Shuri is a master mechanic, often making weapons or improving them. She made her own communication devices, transportation, her own energy blast gauntlets, her brother's new Panther habitat, and Bucky's vibranium arm. * Multilingualism: '''In addition, Shuri also fluent in both her native language, Xhosa and English * '''Combatant: '''She can occasionally be an expert combatant, being able to hold off several enemies,even her own cousin. Facilities * '''Her lab Her Designs * Panther Habit - '''Shuri improved it for her brother, and it is considered one of the most efficient inventions in Wakanda * '''Griot - Griot is an artificial intelligence created by Shuri. * Sneakers - Invented sneakers embedded in her brother's suit. They are very silent. * Remote Access Kimoyo Beads: * 'Vibranium Gauntlets = '''Shuri made her own Gauntlets that she created to look like a panther due to her connection with the panther goddess, Bast. They are made out of Vibranium. Role in Media ''Black Panther Avengers: Infinity War Relationships Main: Shuri/Relationships Quotes Main: Shuri/Quotes Trivia * Her intelligence is on the same level of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym. * Despite not ever meeting, Shuri and Peter Parker were one of the teamups fans wanted to see, but never got the chance. They are paired up in several fanfiction, even though they never met. * In the comics, Shuri takes up the mantle "Black Panther" from her brother. T'Challa was in a comatose state, which is why Shuri took up the mantle until he woke up again. Category:Characters